The Revenant Choir
by Luna Paola Black
Summary: Cada 50 años te veo llegar para después verte morir, ha sido así desde que nos conocimos hace 300 años, desde que ví por primera ves tu mirada carmesí
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Estoy aquí de regreso con algo que no es un one-shot (se escuchan aplausos y gritos 'al fin') ¬¬…esta vez es una historia algo rara que se descubrirá conforme valla saliendo de mi cabeza, porque de toda la historia, lo único que tengo es esto y la frase final**

**Espero que les agrade aunque sea un poquito…digo, no soy buena escribiendo cosas largas y este en particular está siguiendo su propia manera de ser (lo digo porque al principio era una historia y después cambió por completo ¬¬)…ammm…ok, tenía planeado algo genial como introducción, pero se me olvidó…jajaja**

**Las notas:**

_Esto es pensamientos o flash back_

**Esto es diálogos**

Esto es narración mía

**Creo que el disclaimer está de más, todo el mundo sabe que no trabajo para MondoMedia, y no soy una escritora reconocida, por lo que no gano dinero por esto (aunque si ustedes quieren donar pues solo mándenme un MP)**

**Comenzamos:**

°°°°°°**Recuperando el amor**°°°°°°

La luna brilla en el cielo, dando cierta tonalidad pálida a las casas y los árboles, en una noche fría, normal para un típico día de otoño, un chico peli-verde se encuentra dando un paseo sin saber realmente el motivo de su salida; lanza un suspiro al cielo que se convierte en un pequeño vapor y cubre su boca con su gabardina negra.

Prácticamente de la nada aparece un hombre de cabellos azules que se acerca lenta y precavidamente al primero.

**–Hola Flippy–** le saluda con una leve sonrisa

**–¿Qué diablos haces aquí?–** le pregunta molesto ignorando el saludo

**–Solo venía a visitarte, hace mucho tiempo que no vas a visitar a la familia–**

Flippy se detiene bruscamente y le lanza al peli-azul una mirada furiosa

**–Yo no tengo una familia Splendid, ¿recuerdas que abandoné el clan?–**

**–Por favor amigo, no fue su culpa, ellos no sabían–**

**–Pero fácilmente pudieron detenerlos, no lo hicieron y me condenaron, nos condenaron–**

**–Amigo, por favor–**

**–Aléjate, o saldrás herido–** el joven oji-verde comienza a enojarse y sus pupilas empezaron a cambiar a un color amarillo

**–Cálmate Flippy, no quiero lastimarte–**

**–El lastimado no seré yo–**

Antes de que Splendid pudiera hacer algo, es lanzado bruscamente hacia un callejón oscuro, quedando completamente inconsciente

**–Lo siento mucho querido amigo–** Flippy solo acomoda su gabardina y continua caminando.

**°°° LPB °°°**

**_En una enorme mansión, a la que nadie se acercaba porque tenían la fuerte creencia de que estaba embrujado, se encontraban caminando dos muchachos, uno peli-verde y otro peli-azul, ambos sosteniendo una copa con un líquido rojo carmesí brillante; se dirigían a una habitación en donde había muchas personas, todas ellas vistiendo de manera elegante._**

**–_Escuché que los nuevos fueron de cacería–_**

**–_Sí, casi todos tuvieron éxito–_**

**–_¿Casi?–_**

**–_Uno de ellos no regresó, un joven bastante despistado–_**

**_El joven Flippy se detuvo algo sorprendido –¿cómo es que uno no regresó? ¿dejó el clan?–_**

**–_No creemos eso, no existía razón para que abandonara el clan–_**

**–_Entonces fue capturado por un cazador– continuaron caminando_**

**–_Eso es lo que quieren que investigues– le dice el chico peli-azul entregándole un pedazo de pergamino al oji-verde –Este es el pueblo al que fue mandado–_**

**_Flippy tomó el pedazo de pergamino y hace una mueca de desagrado con la boca_**

**–_Detesto que me manden a investigar solo porque un niñito tonto se dejó atrapar–_**

**–_Son órdenes de arriba, si se tratan de cazadores puede que no sea tan fuerte como para resistirlo y termine guiándolos hasta acá. Tu misión es encontrar al niño, encontrar a los cazadores y eliminarlos–_**

**_La mirada del joven se torna amarilla –Esa parte suena divertida– _**

**_Dándole su copa al peli-azul, se coloca una gabardina negra y salta por una ventana, cayendo de pie y comienza a alejarse del castillo_**

**°°° LPB °°°**

Flippy continua caminando, tenía la extraña sensación de que necesita llegar a un lugar, de que alguien lo está esperado; el peli-verde murmuraba incoherencias conforme se acerca a un parque apenas iluminado por tres farolas, debajo de una de ellas, el chico observa un embrollo rojo sobre una despintada y maltratada banca de madera y metal.

Conforme se acercaba a ella comienza a notar un aroma bastante peculiar y adictivo, al observar bien se da cuenta de que el embrollo rojo es en realidad una chica, casi una niña, algo pálida y bastante delgada

**–No puede ser, no ahora–** murmura Flippy bastante serio y enojado

El viento sopla y la pequeña se remueve en su lugar con frío, entonces, con mucho cuidado, el muchacho coloca la gabardina sobre ella para taparla y se sienta en un pequeño espacio entre los pies de la peli-roja y la orilla de la banca, al mirar de nuevo a la niña se da cuenta de que la había despertado y queda sorprendido al ver una mirada carmesí debajo de unas espesas pestañas

La chica se levanta asustada y Flippy hace lo mismo, solo que algo lento y con las manos levantadas para que vea que no tenía nada y que no la iba a lastimar

**–Tranquila, no te va a pasar nada–**

Con una pequeña risa irónica, la niña le avienta la gabardina **–que curioso, eso mismo dijo la última persona que me quiso ayudar y mira en donde terminé–**

Por medio de su voz, el peli-verde se da cuenta de que la edad de la oji-roja es mayor de la que su físico aparentaba; antes de que él pudiera decirle algo, la joven se desmaya y rápidamente Flippy la levanta y la carga

**–Pequeña tonta, los años pasan y tú sigues siendo una testaruda–**

**°°° LPB °°°**

**Y con esto termino el primer capítulo, y espero que le den review…si tienen una idea mejor con el título me lo pueden decir para que yo lo edite (honestamente necesito a mis editoras, soy un asco con los títulos)**

**Y recuerden, por cada review que le den, un Flippy hermoso (o un Fliqpy, lo que sea de su gusto y agrado) tocará a su puerta para hacerlas felices**

**Hasta la próxima…Luna Paola fuera**


	2. Nota

**A la poca gente que lee esto:**

La verdad siento mucho no poder actualizar, pero mis musas se fueron a comer sandwiches y no quieren regresar, además tengo exámenes y la creatividad no quiere llegar TT^TT

Me siento muy mal por no poder subir cap, pero no se me ocurre nada, además de que hay como 2 historias en progreso que siguen en la libreta precisamente por ese mismo problema de falta de inspiración (malditas musas paseadoras)

Por favor, no me insulten mentalmente cada vez que ven que no subo y no subo, pero, si son escritores, saben que estas cosas suelen pasar; y los que son lectores, entiendan que los escritores también tenemos vida social y padres y escuela y muchos otros represores de la creatividad que la sociedad creó para que los artistas quedemos rezagados.

Pido disculpas, en serio, tengo la trama completa y el final y toooodo, pero no quiere tomar forma en las hojas de mi cuaderno para ser algo medianamente decente y que capture la atención…no me linchen, mejor mándenme ideas y maneras de combatir este enorme bloqueo que tengo.

Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decir, pedir disculpas por no actualizar…se me cuidan mucho

Luna Paola fuera


	3. Chapter 2

Lalihoooooooo!

Soy bastante consciente de que no merezco perdón de dios por tardar tanto pero tengo dos buenas razones:

1.- tuve exámenes y no pude escribir nada de nada, así de lo que se dice nada, pues eso…nada

2.- mis musas no querían venir, se pusieron de trolls y no me quisieron dar ideas creativas

3.- cada vez que mis musas se dignaban a inspirarme un poquito me interrumpían (y es que luego las malvadas quieren que escriba en medio de una clase

Ok…eso no son dos razones, pero se entiende

Sobre el primer capítulo, me disculpo por no hacer caso de mis propias notas, tanto si lo notaron como si no, pero como poner diálogos en negritas y/o cursivas, dependiendo de la situación, es algo que a penas estoy haciendo, pues se me olvidó al momento de terminarlo que debía de hacer todo eso…por cierto, el título se lo cambié porque no me gustó el que le puse anteriormente y porque me gusta el grupo de Versailles

Y dejando ya en claro todo y habiéndome disculpado dos veces (aquí y en la nota), les dejo ya con el "capítulo"

Recuerden:

_Esto es pensamientos o flash back_

**Esto es diálogos**

Esto es narración mía

**°°°°° The Revenant Choir °°°°°**

_~A veces me he sentido sola, muy sola, pero a la vez con compañía, recuerdo que desde que cumplí 16 años he tenido esa sensación de cuando estas esperando algo o alguien muy importante, alguien muy especial y siento también ese dolor que ocasiona la espera~_

Flaky despierta algo confundida y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza; mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que se encontraba en una recámara sencilla, aunque muy ordenada, tal vez demasiado ordenada para una persona normal. En su pequeño recorrido visual pro la habitación, escucha un ruido y se pone alerta; era el oji-verde, que entraba al cuarto con una bandeja en la mano

–**Tranquila, ya te dije que no te haré daño**– le dice Flippy con un leve gesto que podría pasar como una leve y minúscula sonrisa

–**Y yo te dije que alguien ya me había dicho eso y terminé en la calle– **la peli-roja se levanta de la cama y se tambalea un poco, el peli-verde se acerca a ella para ayudarla **–Déjame, puedo sola–**

–**En serio, nunca cambias–**

–**¿Tú quién eres?–** le pregunta la joven molesta

–**Mi nombre es Flippy–**

La pequeña oji-roja seguía algo recelosa, también estaba molesta, si había algo que ella detestara en el mundo era mostrarse débil ante las personas así que mostrarse de esa manera ante un desconocido era algo todavía peór

–**¿porqué me ayudaste? Una persona normal se hubiera aprovechado de la situación– **

El chico se sienta en la cama, dejando la bandeja con una sonrisa algo irónica **–Se puede decir que no soy una persona normal–**

–**Sí, ya me di cuenta–** la joven toma una rebanada de pan tostado con algo de desconfianza **–Gracias–** dice en un pequeño murmullo, apenas audible, Flippy se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la puerta

–**Te dejé ropa en la silla, el baño está en la puerta derecha–** la niña ve al joven y después a la silla **–Si quieres en la tarde te puedo llevar a donde sea que vivas–**

El peli-verde sale de la habitación y Flaky continua comiendo su desayuno; al terminar, se baña y se pone la ropa que le habían dejado: un vestido bastante sencillo de color verde pálido, algo que le dio mucha risa y un poco de coraje; el vestido le quedó como un guante e hizo que la niña se asustara, pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia a ese asunto.

Al terminar de vestirse, dobla las prendas con las que llegó a esa casa y sale de la habitación a la sala, donde un chico peli-verde se había quedado sin palabras

**°°° LPB °°°**

–_Malditos novatos inútiles- el joven peli-verde se la pasaba murmurando pestes hacia el niño desaparecido mientras corría por el bosque intentando captar la esencia del desaparecido_

–_Juro que si encuentro a ese mocoso, lo voy a matar…claro, en sentido figurado–_

_Después de un rato de estar corriendo, el chico logró captar un tenue aroma, pero lo suficiente fuerte como para hacer que brotaran de él unos instintos completamente primitivos para alguien de su clase y rango: el instinto de cazar y el de matar por el simple y puro placer de hacerlo._

_Intentando desechar ese pensamiento, el oji-verde comenzó a segur el aroma de manera rápida, pues debía alcanzar al dueño de esa esencia. Se necesitó menos de media hora de carrera para alcanzar a la fuente del olor: era un chico, casi un niño de no más de 13 años, peli-rojo y un poco delgado; llevaba en sus manos lo que parecía ser leña, aunque un poco húmeda; el pequeño se dirigía a una cabaña bastante apartada de la sociedad._

_Flippy se quedó en un punto donde podría escuchar todo sin la necesidad de acercarse y ser descubierto por quien sea que habitara la cabaña._

_El niño peli-rojo tocó la puerta tres veces y entró sin esperar respuesta; el peli-verde comenzó a buscar más aromas y encontró el del novato perdido –Cazadores– pensó con irritación y se acercó rápida y sigilosamente a la ventana, donde observó al niño curando al novato; en su búsqueda por más personas encontró otro aroma, aún más adictivo que el del pequeño y mucho más atrayente, escuchó ruidos en la cocina y vio salir a la fuente del delicioso aroma; lo dejó sin habla**.**_

**°°° LPB °°°**

Este es un capítulo frustrantemente corto para mí, pero si me esperaba a que tuviera la extensión apropiada para satisfacer mi orgullo y/o vanidad, me habría tardado más de la cuenta…ok, hay algunos detallitos que no dije al principio:

1.- por si no se han dado cuenta, Flaky está muy OOC (out of caracter) y es porque necesito que sea así…de hecho, me encantaría que fuera más ruda o más GRRR (o.O), pero por desgracia no es así…juro que no será la primera ni la última vez, al menos conmigo, que la verán de esa manera

2.- si hay alguien aquí que escuche a Versailles y por obvio sepa sobre la canción de The Revenant Choir, debo de disculparme, pero el fanfic no se basará en la canción…quise hacer una que fuera así, pero no encontré una trama lo suficiente satisfactoria para esa canción tan genial

3.- no tengo ni idea de cuándo subiré otro capítulo, pero puedo decir que creo que ya se pondrá un poquis más interesante…al menos eso espero, a menos que mis musas sean tan trolls que ni eso quieran darme

4.- no tengo idea de que poner aquí, pero quería seguir con eso de los numeritos

5.- ya recordé…quien quiera ayudarme o tenga una idea de lo que quieren que tenga este fanfic me lo pueden mandar por inbox o en facebook , me pueden encontrar con este mismo nombre…(recomiendo el face, estoy más tiempo allí)

Y listo, con esto me despido…espero que les haya gustado, y si no les gustó, pues me lo dicen de una manera no muy malvada para poder mejorar

Recuerden que por cada review, un Flippy o Fliqpy, lo que sea de su agrado, aparecerá para hacerlos muy felices

**Luna Paola fuera…**


	4. Chapter 3

Lalihooooooooo!

Cómo están gente bonita y hermosa que lee esto porque me quieren mucho y les gusta la historia (o no tienen nada más que hacer)…no tengo mucho tiempo, así que las explicaciones vienen más adelante

**Las notas:**

_Esto es pensamientos o flash back_

**Esto es diálogos**

Esto es narración mía

Y está de más decir que todo esto sale de mi alocada cabeza, HTF es de mondomedia y The Revenant Choir (la canción) pertenece al grupo Versailles, toda fuente de inspiración (mangas, libros, historias, canciones, programas, etc y agregados) pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

Eeeeeeeen fin…comenzamos:

**°°°°° The Revenant Choir °°°°°**

_Una melena roja y espesa, atada con una cuerda; la dueña del aroma seductor se veía molesta y regañaba al menor, señalando al novato y después volviendo a regañar al niño; Flippy solo pudo quedarse con la boca abierta, contemplando a la chica como si la vida se le fuera en ello._

°°°LPB°°°

El peli-verde intenta acomodar coherentemente sus pensamientos al ver a la peli-roja salir de la habitación; el vestido que le había dado le hacía justicia a su silueta sin hacerla ver vulgar, y por alguna razón, la mirada de molestia que tenía la hizo ver más hermosa; esa escena hizo que recordara la primera vez en que la vio.

°°°LPB°°°

–_**Splendon't, ¿cómo se te ocurrió traerlo?, ¿no pensaste que lo buscarían?–**__ Flaky estaba molesta, la insensatez del pequeño podría costarles la seguridad que tenían, mas no importaba lo molesta que estuviera, ella sabía que nunca podría hacerle algo al niño_

–_**Lo se y lo siento, pero no podía quedarse allí, lo iban a matar–**_

–_**¿Y eso qué?, ahora nos van a buscar a nosotros, no podemos dejar que se quede–**_

–_**Pero…– **_

–_**Pero nada, él es peligroso para nosotros–**_

_El chico desmayado comenzó a moverse y a quejarse un poco; éste era un pequeño de cabello castaño claro, se veía muy sucio y malherido, su pierna mostraba una herida grande con un torniquete improvisado para detener la hemorragia._

–_**Esta solo Flaky, y no podemos dejarlo allí afuera…por favor–**__ el niño tomó la mano de la peli-roja y ésta cerró los ojos derrotada_

–_**De acuerdo–**__ Splendon't la abrazó sonriendo __**–pero será hasta que se recupere y pueda ir con los suyos–**_

–_**Está bien–**__ el pequeño corrió emocionado y la joven se acerca al chiquillo desmayado y le acomodó el cabello_

–_**Tienes mucha suerte de haberte encontrado con él antes que con nadie, estarías muerto o en manos de cazadores–**_

_Dicho eso, la peli-roja sacó hilo, aguja y agua para curar las heridas mayores del castaño._

_Flippy observaba como la chica curaba al pequeño y se sorprendió por la amabilidad que mostraba, aún si era en favor del niño peli-rojo._

–_**Mocoso, ¿trajiste algo para cenar?–**__ le gritó ya relajada mientras cosía las heridas_

–_**Pues…no encontré mucho, un par de conejos pequeños y unos cuantos hongos, pero no se si sean comestibles–**_

_La chica hizo un leve gruñido de molestia mientras lavaba la sangre de la pierna del niño dormido y se acercó a su oído __**–Espero que no tengas mucha hambre, dudo mucho que podamos comer raciones decentes–**__ terminó de curar al chico, dejó las cosas en la mesa y se levantó a lavarse._

–_**Don't, guarda las cosas por mí y trata de despertarlo–**__ señaló al desmayado– __**necesita comer para curarse pronto, comer y descansar–**_

_El oji-rojo guardó todo lo usado por su hermana y trató de despertar al niño castaño moviéndolo suavemente __**–nee…nee…despierta–**__ el pequeño comenzó a hacer gestos leves, después abrió los ojos y trató de levantarse, mas con la pierna lastimada no __**podía –Tranquilo, tranquilo, estás a salvo–**_

–_**¿a salvo?–**_

–_**Si, te encontré y te traje, te ayudaré a levantarte, vamos a comer y estás ocupando la mesa, a propósito, ¿cómo te llamas?– **__tomó al peli-café con un brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse_

–_**ammm…–**_

–_**lo se, no confías en nosotros; mi nombre es Splendon't, mi hermana se llama Flaky…listo, ahora tu nombre–**_

–_**Cub–**_

–_**que nombre tan genial, me gusta–**_

_El peli-rojo ayuda a Cub a sentarse y se pone a acomodar la mesa_

–_**En un rato estará lista la cena, te va a encantar, mi hermana es excelente cocinera–**_

–_**¿Porqué me están ayudando?–**__ le cuestiona el castaño al pequeño_

–_**Estabas solo, nadie debe de estar solo, Flaky me lo enseñó–**_

–_**Pero aún así, ¿porqué dejar que alguien como yo entre a tu casa?–**_

–_**¿Quieres que te regresemos?–**__ le preguntó la peli-roja detrás de __**él –solo da gracias; era esto o terminar en manos de los cazadores–**_

_Cub se quedó callado pensando –__**gracias– **__murmuró_

–_**Perfecto, ahora a cenar–**__ la chica sirvió tres raciones pequeñas y cenaron en silencio_

_Afuera se encontraba el peli-verde, algo asombrado por la actitud de ambos peli-rojos hacia el niño castaño_

–_**Les daré una oportunidad; me quedaré cerca para evitar que el novato haga una tontería, aunque debo admitir que la chica podría controlarlo–**_

°°°LPB°°°

–**¿Te quedarás así como idiota o me vas a ayudar?–** la oji-roja regaña al oji-verde mientras guardaba su ropa

–**¿A dónde te voy a llevar?–** le pregunta una vez que reacciona

–**A donde sea, mientras salga de aquí cualquier lugar me sirve–**

–**¿Dónde vives?–**

–**Preferiría no ir allá, así que si me dejas en la estación yo desaparezco de tu vida–**

–**¿La estación? ¿Te vas a ir del pueblo?–**

–**La idea es esa–**

–**¿Porqué irte?–** le pregunta Flippy tratando de disimular si preocupación hacia la chica

–**¿Qué te importa? Dijiste que me llevarías a donde quiera, así que…–**

–**Dije a donde vivieras**– le interrumpe el chico

–**¿Qué?–**

–**Te dije que te llevaría a donde vivieras, no a donde quieras–**

Flaky se molesta y se avienta en el sillón –**en ese caso–** suspira –**creo que tengo un problema–**

–**¿Cuál es?–**

–**Me escapé de casa hace como un mes, lo más probable es que ya me den por muerta o secuestrada, que es casi lo mismo–**

–**Te llevó de todas maneras–** el joven levanta a la chica con una mano y la lleva hacia el carro; una vez dentro lo enciende y vuelve a preguntar **–¿Dónde vives?–**

–**Crimson Manor–** dice la peli-roja completamente molesta

A una velocidad sorprendente, el peli-verde lleva a la niña hasta las afueras del pueblo en donde se encontraba la mansión; un altavoz le pregunta su nombre y él solo contesta que encontró a la chica peli-roja, inmediatamente las puertas se abrieron y él pudo pasar.

La oji-roja lanza un suspiro de resignación al momento de ver a la persona de cabello negro y mirada fría que se encontraba en el pórtico de la casa

–**Aquí termina mi libertad–**

Flippy ignora el comentario, más no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de no entregar a la joven, de acelerar el coche y ocultar a la peli-roja para evitar cualquier daño que alguien pudiera hacerle.

Un valet abre la puerta y toma del brazo a la chica, demasiado brusco para el oji-verde, mas disimuló cualquier señal de enojo

–**Bienvenida de regreso Flaky–** dice burlonamente el hombre moreno con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro

°°°LPB°°°

Yyyyyyy fin…debo admitir que es el cap más rápido que he hecho…al principio del día de hoy solo tenía página y media, ahorita hize como 4 y me duele el brazo muy feo

Mañana es mi cumpleaños…si lees esto en otra fecha, debo de decir que mi cumpleaños es el 27 de Octubre, si quieren felicitarme (cosa que me gustaría que hicieran) pueden hacerlo aquí o en el face…ya saben, a Luna Paola Black…(los amaré muchísimo por hacer eso)

No me molestaría si se toman un poquito de su tiempo para dar un simple review…les juro que no los morderé…bueno, no a todos…jejeje

Los quiero muchísimo, gracias por esperar pacientemente y no matarme cada vez que ven que no actualizo…se me cuidan

Recuerden que por cada review, un Flippy o Fliqpy, lo que sea de su agrado, aparecerá para hacerlos muy felices

**Luna Paola fuera**


	5. Chapter 4

Lalihoooooooooooo!

Por dios, como extrañaba subir capítulo, se supone que lo subiría ayer, pero mi padre no me dejó quedarme el suficiente tiempo en la computadora…pues…ammm…ya estamos a un mes de navidad y todas esa cosas…mi madre le llama las fiestas María-Reyes (a saber porque) y ni idea si tendré tiempo para subir otro cap antes de que el año termine

Ammm…ammm…agradezco a esas personitas que me escriben reviews…eso alimenta a mis musas…y pues…siento que me falta algo…ammm…cieeeeerto:

(Tono serio y oficial) HTF pertenece a MondoMedia, y The Revenant Choir pertenece a Versailles, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con sus personajes y características es cosa mía y…bla bla bla

**Las notas:**

_Esto es pensamientos o flash back_

**Esto es diálogos**

Esto es narración mía

y teniendo todo eso claro, comenzamos:

* * *

_°°°°°The Revenant Choir°°°°°_

_En el castillo, la duda de cernía sobre todos loa habitantes, habían mandado a Flippy y tenían la esperanza de que volviera pronto, más ya había pasado más de una semana y aún no sabían nada se él o del pequeño Cub; mientras tanto, en la cabaña del bosque, el susodicho castaño estaba curándose y aprendiendo de los hermanos peli-rojos antes de su partida_

–_**Oye Cub**__ –le habló el pequeño __**–¿cuándo vendrán por ti?–**_

–_**No lo sé, tal vez no vengan–**_

–_**¿Y te quedarías?–**_

–_**Tu hermana no me quiere–**_

–_**No es cierto, ella solo…se preocupa demasiado, le asusta no saber qué es lo que pasará, es algo controladora y detesta las cosas que se escapan de sus manos; además, desde antes es así–**_

_Los menores se encontraban recolectando verduras y frutos para poder cenar, mientras que la chica estaba cazando pequeños animales usando trampas en los árboles y matorrales._

_Flippy se acercaba más a la pequeña familia, intentando saber cuándo podría aparecer para llevarse al pequeñín, más todos los días se quedaba algo asombrado al ver como Cub aprendía más de ellos que del clan entero y por primera vez el pensamiento de separarse de la familia se le atravesó por la mente e intentó desecharla, más el pensamiento aún brillaba como si estuviera escrita en letras rojas. Tan distraído estaba que calló en una de las trampas de Flaky; intentaba zafarse, más a cada movimiento se apretaba más la trampa_

–_**Maldita sea**__– masculló el peli-verde y se quedó quieto_

–_**Flaky!–**__ escuchó gritar a alguien a lo lejos_

–_**Ahorita voy**__– esa voz se escuchaba más cerca, después observó como las plantas se agitaban y de allí salió la chica peli-roja_

–_**Maldición, yo creí que era una presa**__– sacó un cuchillo y cortó la trampa_

–_**Perdón–**_

–_**A mí no me pidas disculpas, me lo vas a compensar–**_

–_**¿Qué?–**_

–_**Sí, nos hiciste creer que era una presa, mis niños creen que hay una presa y yo tengo que volver con comida–**_

–_**¿Me pondrás a cazar?–**__ le preguntó algo molesto el chico mientras se alzaba y exponía su metro ochenta de altura sobre el metro sesenta de la chica_

–_**Claro que sí**__– le respondió la pequeña –__**ahora**__–_

–_**¿Tienes idea de quién soy?–**_

–_**Por supuesto, eres uno de ellos, los que viven en el castillo, por eso se que puedes cazar–**_

_Aunque algo extrañado por la actitud de la chica, el joven le hace caso y comienza a buscar por una presa que valga la pena para los cuatro (después de semejante encuentro él no se iría así como si nada. Una hora después, regresó con la peli-roja trayendo consigo varios conejos grandes_

–_**¿Contenta?– **__preguntó sarcásticamente_

–_**Claro que si–**__ la sombra de una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de la joven –__**espero que esto te enseñe a tener más cuidado para no meterte en las trampas de otros–**_

_Dos voces distintas llamando a la chica le recordaron la hora –__**Me tengo que ir**__– dándole la espalda, da unos pasos y se detiene __**–¿No vienes?–**_

_Con una leve sonrisa, el peli-verde alcanzó a la oji-roja y caminaron juntos_

–_**Me llamo Flaky, por cierto–**_

–_**Hola, mi nombre es…–**_

–_**FLIPPY–**__ le interrumpió el grito de un niño castaño que corrió a sus brazos –__**pensé que nadie vendría–**_

–_**Hola mocoso–**_

–_**Bueno bueno, los saludos después, hay que entrar a la cabaña antes de que el pueblo venga a cazar– l**__es apura Flaky_

_Caminan los cuatro al pequeño lugar y cierran las puertas, los dos pequeños se van a jugar, mientras que los dos mayores entran a la cocina a dejar la cacería_

–_**Así que conoces al chico–**_

–_**Sí, vivimos en el mismo lugar–**_

–_**cierto, ¿te lo llevarás?–**_

–_**Tengo que, hace más de una semana que se supone que debí de haber llegado con él–**_

–_**¿Y hasta ahora lo encuentras?, eso me sorprende–**_

_El oji-verde se quedó callado, debatiéndose entre decirle que los ha estado observando y decir una mentira_

–_**Realmente no, lo encontré desde el principio, solo que no podía llevármelo porque estaba malherido–**_

–_**Eso quiere decir que nos llevas espiando desde hace más de una semana–**__ eso no era una pregunta, la chica le estaba diciendo su conclusión_

–_**Sí–**_

_**°°°°LPB°°°°**_

La casa da una sensación de majestuosidad y cuando Flippy entra le dan unas ganas de huír, más la actitud de vulnerabilidad de la chica le hace quedarse

–**Flaky!–** se oye el grito e inmediatamente un manchón peli-rojo corre a abrazarla

–**Pequeño, no deberías de estar aquí–** le dice abrazándolo con fuerza

–**Lo sé, pero te extrañaba, esta vez te fuiste mucho tiempo–**

–**Lo siento peque, pero a la siguiente te llevo conmigo–**

La sonrisa que el pequeño pone en su rostro no tiene comparación **–¿lo prometes?–**

–**Claro que si–**

–**No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir–** una voz masculina y fuerte interrumpe a los hermanos y el niño oji-rojo se va corriendo, el dueño de la voz era un peli-negro de ojos verdes y tenía un aura macabra

–**Estoy muy cerca de los 18, entonces me lo llevaré–**

–**Pero hasta entonces…**– se detiene y ve al peli-verde– **Pareces muy segura jovencita**– mira hacia el chico –Parece **que tenemos invitados**– le estrecha la mano –**bienvenido a la casa, mi nombre es Pickles, Sr. Pickles–**

–**Mucho gusto, yo soy Flippy**– le responde evitando sonar grosero, pero era bastante obvio que no le agradaba para nada la actitud del mayor

–**Gracias por haber traído a mi pequeña Flaky de regreso, pensé que no la vería de nuevo– **intentando sonar consternado, el oji-olivo abraza los hombros de la oji-roja

Flippy estaba tratando de controlar las ganas de golpear al hombre y mira a la chica, sus ojos le suplicaban que la sacara de allí

–**No se preocupe, lo bueno es que está bien y de regreso–**

–**Déjeme recompensarlo–**

–**No gracias, yo solo estaba tratando de ayudarla–**

–**En ese caso, le invitaré una copa, Flaky** –voltea a ver a la pequeña**– lo llevará a mi oficina y yo los alcanzaré en un momento–**

Pickles se va y la niña comienza a caminar hacia la habitación más lejana

El silencio los acompaña durante todo el trayecto, hasta que el chico decide romperlo–**Perdón por haberte traído– **

–**Tú no lo sabías, pero no te preocupes, puedes compensármelo–**

–**¿Qué quieres que haga?–**

Flaky se detiene y lo mira suplicante **–Sácame de aquí–**

**°°°°LPB°°°°**

* * *

Y fin…

La siguiente semana comienzan mis ordinarios, lo que me deja sin tiempo para algo decente, trataré de no ausentarme mucho…estoy tratando de que al momento de que termine de escribir el cap en mi libreta, lo suba mínimo al Word para que no se me olvide después…ok, creo que eso sería todo…si no llego a subir algo (aunque sea un one-shot) pues…les deseo que pasen bien estas temporadas y que se la pasen bien.

Recuerden que por cada review, un Flippy o Fliqpy, lo que sea de su agrado, aparecerá para hacerlos muy felices

**Luna Paola fuera**


End file.
